


Научиться летать

by CallMe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не вижу, с чего бы мне быть как все», – чирикнула сорока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Научиться летать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423613) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Предупреждения: Локи, майндфак, селфхарм эпических масштабов.

Локи всегда было известно об этой башне. Когда-то в ней пребывал Имир, инеистый великан, сраженный Одином. Великолепный выбор для тюрьмы, словно они хотели соблюсти старые обычаи. Локи чуть усмехнулся под стягивающим рот металлом, когда его вели туда, под надежной охраной с Тором во главе, ни на миг не отпускающим его запястье. В дверном проеме с него сняли оковы и вложили в руку ключ от намордника.  
Один подошел со спины, остановился на пороге и отпустил стражей. Локи не стал слушать Тора, да и Одина, говорившего с притворной скорбью. Он отшвырнул в сторону сдернутый намордник, испачканный кровью из намеренно прокушенного языка – все ради удовольствия увидеть, как они оба дернутся, увидев это. А затем вытер кровь с губ и произнес:  
– Придержите свое лицемерие для более благодарного зрителя, и оставьте меня в покое.  
После чего отвернулся и ушел вверх по ступеням.   
Место его заточения состояло лишь из одной комнаты, но много пространства и не требовалось, особо нечего было ему хранить. Несколько книг, спальное ложе да стол для еды. Еще имелась небольшая терраса, с которой открывался роскошный вид на зеленые поля и возвышающуюся за ними золотую цитадель. Воистину отличная деталь для пытки.  
Локи стоял на ветру, глядя как Один и Тор, повесив головы, бредут обратно позади марширующей охраны. А затем поднял взгляд к длинному, сверкающему изгибу Биврёста, все еще не до конца восстановленному, туда, где можно было увидеть маленькую золотую фигурку наблюдающего за всем Хеймдалля.  
– Передай Одину, привратник, – тихо промолвил Локи, – что я найду выход из этой клетки, откуда никто никогда не сбегал.  
А затем повел рукой, шепча заклинание, и скрыл себя от всевидящего взора. Больше не было нужды прятать эту исключительную способность.   
Свои попытки Локи начал с детского заклинания взлома с помощью слов силы, после испробовал другие. Это заняло пару недель. Он и не ожидал, что сработает хоть одно. Затем последовало несколько более изобретательных идей, последней и самой лучшей из которых, было обратить себя в тонкий сухой лист и лежать на полу в ожидании, пока его не сдует порывом ветра. Самое сложное то, что для малейшего шанса на успех нужно было забыть о том, что ты не лист. И Локи не был уверен, сколько на самом деле прошло часов, пока его наконец-то выдуло на террасу; и тут же мгновенно оказался вновь закинутым в собственную форму и растянутым на полу.  
Он еще полежал немного, задумчиво разглядывая потолок. На самом деле он и не ожидал успеха. Имир, как говорили, был тут пленником три столетия, прежде чем его освободили соратники. Локи уступал ему в своем мастерстве, и у него не было союзников со стороны, чтобы рассчитывать на спасение. Совсем наоборот... Интересно, что сделает Один, если Читаури действительно придут за ним? Скорее всего, даст им бой. Не слишком-то хорошо будет выглядеть, если Всеотец бросит сына, которого – как до сих пор удачно притворялся – любит, кучке монстров, обрекая на пытки и смерть. Но это не важно. У Локи не было ни малейшего намерения покупать себе защиту ценой заточения, даже если бы ему предложили.   
Неделю спустя он вновь вышел на террасу, понаблюдать за первым днем сбора яблок. Смех и музыка разносились между рядами деревьев, некоторые из которых доставали по высоте до его клетки. Танцевали девы, обряженные в воздушные белые одеяния, так похожие на его собственную тюремную сорочку. Локи увидел Фриггу, когда она пришла благословить урожай вместе с Одином. И как-то раз взгляд ненадолго выхватил Тора, когда тот прохаживался меж пирующих, а солнечные блики играли в его волосах.   
Биврёст наконец полностью отстроили. И в ту же ночь он вспыхнул вновь. Значит, Тор вернулся в Мидгард, к своим смертным зверушкам. Вероятно, под предлогом что нужно помочь восстановить причиненный Локи ущерб. Но шутка ли, Тор на фоне всего происшедшего неплохо устроился.  
И это была хорошая мысль. Полезная мысль. Мысль, которая делала его сильнее. Мысль, которая делала его готовым. Да и в любом случае, день сбора урожая всегда был хорошим временем для начинаний.  
– Ну что же, – произнес Локи вслух. – Значит, другой путь...  
Пищу он получал каждый день на подносе, который появлялся на его столе на рассвете и исчезал с закатом. Уже заранее он приучил их присылать только хлеб и воду, оставляя нетронутым все остальное.  
Этим утром он выпил воду, а затем вышел на террасу и раскрошил хлеб на уступе. Первыми на пир прибыли воробьи и сороки, а за ними не замедлили явиться и более крупные птицы – в _о_ роны и вор _о_ ны. Локи стоял в стороне и наслаждался зрелищем: как они ссорятся, щипаются, празднуют над богатой добычей.   
– В конце концов, это праздник урожая, – поведал он им. – Почему бы и вам тоже не попировать?  
Их шумная и склочная компания была неожиданной наградой после целого месяца тишины. И Локи начал выдавать им хлеб по три раза в день, что к тому же улучшало шансы на кормежку для более маленьких птичек, пока их не оттесняли в сторону.  
Голод был неприятен поначалу. Но вскоре Локи научился игнорировать спазмы в желудке. Боль ему никогда не нравилась, и он предпочел бы и сейчас без нее обойтись. Но он давно выучил новое значение этого слова, которое не имело ничего общего с физическим состоянием тела. Чтобы отвлечься, Локи ходил взад и вперед по башне, повторяя все известные ему алфавиты, декламировал стихи, которые сочинял на ходу, решал вслух математические задачи, которые сам же себе и ставил. Он мог бы попросить новых книг, но это выглядело бы жалко.  
А после трех месяцев начались яркие и живые сны о великих пирах. Локи просыпался три утра кряду с собравшейся во рту слюной и мучительным привкусом фруктов и мяса на языке. Но дисциплинировано смог заставить эти сны разрастись. Лица стали проявляться четче одно за другим: Один, Фригга, Тор, Сиф, все остальные воины и дамы высокого круга, сидящие за огромным столом, ломящимся от яств – его собственные похороны, когда все думали, что он мертв. А еще через несколько дней подобных усилий, стали появляться и исчезать их голоса. Невнятное бормотание, которое вылилось наконец в песни и смех: Вольстаг, кричащий о своей доблести в Мидгарде против Разрушителя, что послал Локи; Фандрал, хвастающий очередной любовной победой; Хогун, рассказывающий об охоте. Все, занятые россказнями о своих славных деяниях. И очевидно отсутствующий Локи. По поводу чего, никто из них не выглядел особенно погруженным в печаль.  
Локи очнулся от видения и остался лежать на своем узком ложе. Значит, _горевали_ о нем, верно, Тор? Он рассмеялся, негромко и сорвано, ощущая ярость и злой восторг. И как получилось, что всегда верилось в то, что именно он заслуживает называться искусным лжецом?  
Локи поднялся с постели с новой силой и решимостью, с полной уверенностью в себе. И поэтому его застало врасплох то, что случилось позже. Вечером он уже почти раскрошил весь хлеб, и птицы радостно клевали, когда Локи опустил взгляд на свою руку, в которой все еще сжимал последний кусочек краюхи... И понял, что не может закончить. Он смотрел на нее, дрожа от желания. И не мог отпустить.  
Он стоял, задыхаясь и борясь с собой. Пытался вспомнить смеющиеся лица из своего сна, пытался вспомнить, как смотрел на него Один с обломков Биврёста, пытался вызвать в памяти все те бесчисленные моменты пренебрежения, все те оскорбления, что так легко слетали с губ Тора тысячи лет. Но в голове было пусто. И все о чем он мог думать – этот крошечный кусочек хлеба. Такой мягкий и свежий. Как он будет ощущаться во рту. А после этого целая краюха утром. И на следующий день. Он мог бы оставить записку, попросить больше еды. Он мог бы…  
Слетелись вороны, каркая с жадной радостью. Локи едва слышал их голоса. Одна из сорок, согнанных с пира, вспорхнула на его руку. Он уставился на нее диким взглядом. Птичка склонила голову, глядя на него, а затем вдруг выхватила кусочек из пальцев и стремительно улетела прочь от башни, размываясь черно-белым пятном.  
Локи, шатаясь, проковылял назад – в руке было так пусто – и бессильно опустился на лежанку. Прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох.  
И на следующее утро был готов. Он подошел к столу, не дав себе и мига на раздумья, схватил хлеб, быстро его раскрошил и разбросал по всей террасе, немедленно отряхнув пальцы. Мгновенно восторженной стайкой слетелись сороки, и Локи благодарно посмотрел на них:  
– Спасибо.  
Одна из птичек подняла голову и смело что-то прочирикала в ответ. А Локи продолжил отгонять больших птиц порывами ветра, чтобы дать более мелким съесть разбросанный хлеб.   
Он постился всю зиму. И постепенно обустроил все так, что ему не приходилось часто вставать: стол придвинул к ложу на расстояние вытянутой руки, а само ложе – к открытому окну на террасу. Ведь холод, в конце концов, ему не страшен. Он продолжал подкармливать птиц и спасал их от голода, пока земля была укрыта белоснежным ковром. А для развлечения начал изучать язык сорок. Они разговаривали наклоном крыла, поворотом хвоста, с помощью щебета, а также ясных, любознательных глаз.  
Когда же распустились первые весенние почки, покрыли бледной зеленой вуалью деревья внизу, Локи сделал свою первую попытку. С едой ему не приносили ни ножей, ни какой-либо иной утвари. Но на самом подносе, на угловой кромке, было одно неровное, острое место, к которому он и прижал подушечку большого пальца, а затем резко надавил, задержав дыхание. Тут же сверкнула вспышка боли. И когда он убрал палец, на нем осталась одна яркая крошечная капелька крови, там, где у него все-таки получилось проткнуть свою кожу. Без зачарованного оружия. Без непомерного применения силы. Локи улыбнулся, созерцая повреждение. А затем быстро и тщательно счистил кровь хлебным мякишем, чтобы тюремщики не заметили ни единого красного следа, протер им же поднос и свистом подозвал свою наглую знакомую. Сорока тут же подлетела к нему и с довольным стрекотом забрала угощение.   
Локи наблюдал со своего ложа за брачными играми птиц и бросал кусочки еды тем, кто выглядел особенно впечатляюще. Уже было не так сложно отказываться от еды, боль сковывала его настолько долго, что мозг научился отсекать ее от сознания. Смелая сорока выиграла себе прекрасную пару, и они свили гнездо в бойнице башни чуть выше и в сторону от его террасы. Свесившись из окна, Локи мог частично его видеть.   
Воздух становился все теплее в преддверии солнцестояния, когда начали появляться птенцы. Локи расслышал семь голосков взывающих сверху, и отложил еще немного хлеба специально для сороки и ее выводка. Но три дня спустя он вдруг проснулся от несчастного писка, и увидел внизу на террасе облезлый, темный крошечный комочек и пару больших воронов, хищно посматривающих на него с перил. Сороки же были заняты кормежкой остального молодняка, который вытолкнул из гнезда самого слабого, и им было абсолютно все равно.  
Он вдруг испытал такую неистовую ярость, что в какое-то мгновение готов был карабкаться на башню. Он бы сорвал их гнездо, швырнул на камни внизу. Но затем здравый смысл вернулся, и Локи позволил слабости опустить себя обратно на кровать. Не было смысла тратить на них свои гнев и силы. Ведь это были всего лишь птицы, живущие согласно законам природы, несмотря на временное развлечение, которым они стали для узника.  
Но затем один из воронов спустился с перил, клюнул измученного птенчика, который в ответ вскричал еще жальче и попытался как-то упорхнуть на своих бесполезных крылышках. Локи не вставал со своего ложа три месяца, но сейчас с трудом, чуть не падая, поднялся с него и, шатаясь, на дрожащих ногах, проковылял на террасу. Вороны немедленно улетели, а Локи поймал крошечную сороку ладонью, занес внутрь. Она лишь тихонько чирикнула в его руках, полностью доверяясь. Глупое создание.  
На одном крыле была небольшая ранка. Локи промыл ее своей питьевой водой, а затем скормил птенцу крошки хлеба, смоченные в его крови, и уложил спать в гнезде из мягких лоскутьев, оторванных от робы. По ночам он укрывал маленькую сороку ладонью, даря тепло. И тихо напевал детские колыбельные, заменяя ей голос матери. И вскоре птичка распушилась, окрепла. Он продолжал кормить ее с руки, а другим птицам доставались только остатки.  
Пока она росла, он разговаривал с ней на всеобщем языке, а она отвечала ему на сорочьем. У нее не было присущей воронам тяги к философии, но ей нравилась поэзия и ритм. И она часто придумывала шутки, которые потом с небывалым восторгом торжественно рассказывала. А Локи невольно смеялся над ними, несмотря на слабость, которая заставляла его задыхаться, и гораздо сильнее, чем заслуживало их качество. У него никогда раньше не было питомца. Тор был слишком груб и неловок с молодыми животными, пока они были детьми. А когда повзрослели, Локи решил, что бессмысленно отрываться от книг ради утомительной заботы о звере. Он и не подозревал, что ему может понравиться компания такого маленького и глупого существа.   
– Но, положа руку на сердце, ты ведь куда лучший собеседник, чем половина Асгарда, – поведал он ей однажды. – И, как минимум, гораздо сообразительнее Вольстага.   
Сорока распушила крылья, самоуверенно соглашаясь: она в любом случае не понимала, что интересного мог сообщить тот, кто все время только и делает, что неуклюже топчется на земле. У Локи хотя бы был здравый смысл, чтобы прийти жить наверх.  
Она уже начала оперяться, а вскоре сможет летать. Локи погладил птичку пальцем. Он немного отложил свои планы ради того, чтобы остаться с ней. Но когда она улетит, придет его время. Он уже достаточно себя ослабил. Неделя еще. Может две.  
Пару дней спустя сорока принялась делать свои первые неловкие полеты из одного конца комнаты в другой. А еще ненадолго открылся Биврёст: видимо, Тор возвращался домой на праздник Летнего солнцестояния. Оглушенный усиливающейся слабостью, Локи ошибочно не придал этому большого значения: он просчитывал свой план вне зависимости от того, будет Тор в Асгарде или нет. Так что и не озаботился больше никакими предосторожностями. А потому так неожиданно было очнуться на следующий день от своего привычного ступора из-за крика Тора, нависающего над ним с выражением шока и ужаса на лице:  
– Что ты с собой сделал?!  
Слишком поздно Локи попытался отстраниться. Тор вцепился в него обеими руками, стащил с кровати, не слушая задыхающиеся протесты.   
– Я веду тебя к лекарям, – заявил он мрачно.  
– Нет! – проклиная Тора и себя, Локи пытался нащупать магию, что-нибудь, что угодно! И смог детским заклинанием перевернуть стол Тору под ноги, вырвался, когда тот споткнулся. Но Тор лишь пнул препятствие так, что стол, ударившись о стену, разлетелся на куски, и снова схватил Локи, заставляя отчаянно и бесполезно забиться. Не сработает, этого было не достаточно! Они смогут легко его излечить. И впредь поставят над ним охрану, чтобы убедиться, что он больше не пренебрегает едой.  
Тор с легкостью тащил его к двери, но затем... Затем его сорока вдруг кинулась Тору в лицо, выкрикивая оскорбления и целясь в глаза, ударяя крыльями по голове. Тор разжал одну руку. Локи воспользовался шансом, попытался выкрутиться из ослабевшей хватки. А затем увидел. Слишком медленно. Слишком поздно. Как Тор поднимает руку… И Локи закричал:  
– Нет!   
Но Тор, отмахнувшись, ударил птичку ладонью и та, беспомощно кувыркаясь, рухнула на камни террасы, и осталась неподвижно лежать.  
Локи замер, больше не пытаясь бороться. Странная острая боль пронзила грудь. Тор снова схватил его за руку, что-то говорил, но Локи не слышал ни слова. Он смотрел на маленькое неподвижное тельце, и горячие слезы обжигали лицо. Речь Тора замедлилась. И затем он замолчал вовсе.   
– Отпусти меня, – произнес Локи в тишине.  
Тор разжал хватку. Локи медленно проковылял на негнущихся ногах через комнату, вышел на террасу, с трудом опустился на колени и взял в ладони неровный комочек черно-белых перьев. Тельце птички все еще было теплым.  
– Локи, – тихо позвал позади него Тор. – Это был твой питомец? Я сожалею…  
– Ты всегда сожалеешь, – отозвался Локи. – Так какая разница, что именно ты сломал?  
И знал, даже не глядя, как вспыхнул Тор. Локи ласково погладил мягкие перышки и опустил сороку обратно на камни.  
– Ты была истинным другом, – мягко прошептал он ей. – Прости меня…  
А затем сделал два шага к перилам и перевалился. Дикий крик Тора преследовал его до самой земли. Это был недолгий путь. Шесть ударов сердца и Локи тяжело ударился об острые камни внизу. И сознание наконец померкло.

~

Он проснулся в агонии в лечебнице. И вздохнул с облечением: агония означала, что они не смогли должным образом излечить его давно ослабевшее тело. Локи открыл глаза и огляделся. Конечно же его обездвижили – приковали за руки и ноги к кровати. Рядом стояла высокая стойка с заживляющей сывороткой. Значит, они вводили ему лекарство напрямик в вену. До скучного легко было прервать это процесс. Тихо зазвенел тревожный сигнал. Локи дождался, когда в покои войдут две лекарки и проговорил второе заклинание, что вдребезги разбило трубку, а когда янтарная жидкость хлынула во все стороны, ему в руку упал влажный неровный осколок стекла.   
– Ступите ближе, и я вам глотки перережу. Одной – так точно, – предупреждающе зашипел Локи.  
Лекарки с сомнением замерли, достаточно опытные, чтобы быть осторожными, и затем выбежали из комнаты. Локи же откинулся на подушки, собираясь с силами, и вскоре в дверном проеме показалась Леди Амодин со знакомыми лекарками за спиной. Она сделала пару шагов к его кровати, но не рискнула подойти близко:  
– Принц Локи, – резко начала женщина. – Вы больны!  
– Вы хотели сказать, что я не в себе, – поправил ее Локи. – Возможно, так и есть, но я не склонен к самоубийству. Я не хочу умирать.  
– Тогда позвольте нам помочь вам.  
– Нет, – отрезал Локи. – Потому что при всем моем огромном нежелании смерти, оставаться пленником мне хочется еще меньше.   
Женщина поджала губы и оглянулась на двух тревожно наблюдающих за разговором женщин – свидетели. Локи едва сдержал улыбку.  
– Я не потерплю от вас никакой помощи. Никакого лечения, – ровно продолжил он. – В здравом уме и твердой памяти я отказываюсь. Это мое право.  
– Ваши раны от падения ужасны, – вновь попробовала Амодин. – Вы недолго протянете без помощи. Локи, позвольте нам…  
– Есть у меня право или нет? – зашипел Локи.  
И после долгого мгновения женщина сдалась:  
– Есть.  
– Значит, на этом все, – закончил разговор Локи. – Можете отправить меня в башню или оставить здесь, как угодно. Но не позволяйте вашим лакеям приходить и дергать меня. Полагаю, не слишком нагло с моей стороны просить, чтобы мне позволили уйти в мире и покое.  
Женщины оставили комнату, и Локи вновь упал на подушки, закрыв глаза, ожидая. Ну хотя бы настолько далеко он смог продвинуться. Выбрался за стены башни, обставил старика Имира. Хоть это будет поддерживать его на пути в страну мертвых, коли так лягут карты. И наверняка на этой дороге его будет ждать маленькая сорока. Если доблесть имеет хоть какую-то цену. Локи вспомнил, как она кидалась ради него на Тора, и почувствовал, как по новой защипало глаза. Никто и никогда раньше ради него не бросал Тору вызов. Все, что Локи когда-либо получал от него, брат отдавал сам.  
Он поспал немного, несмотря на боль, и проснулся от злого громыхания Тора в холле.   
– Вы намерены позволить ему просто лечь и помереть здесь, под вашей опекой?! – ревел он. – Я не для того его сюда принес, чтобы вы праздно рядом сидели! Он разбит. Он едва может рукой шевельнуть, и вы все равно его боитесь? Эй, ты! Ну-ка неси лекарства. Я сам зайду и подержу его, а вы дадите ему какую-нибудь микстуру, какое-нибудь…  
– Принц Тор! – послышался выкрик, потерявшей терпение Леди Амодин. Если что и могло расшевелить эту старую ведьму, так это покушение на положение лекарей в их вотчине. – Достаточно! У вашего брата есть все права отказаться от лечения.  
– Мой брат не в себе! – закричал Тор, скорее всего пытаясь в этот момент грозно над ней нависнуть. Милый Тор. С его восхитительным талантом выводить из себя. Локи бы расхохотался, если бы ему не было так больно.  
– Уж не знаю, могу ли я обозвать его сумасшедшим на основании того, что он предпочитает смерть тюрьме, – съязвила в ответ Амодин. – Я не помощник тюремщика. Если вы хотели быть уверенными, что он не сможет таким способом уйти от закона, надо было лучше за ним следить. И в мой долг не входит насильственное лечение сопротивляющегося пациента только потому, что для вас более приемлемо о нем забыть, нежели закопать.  
О-о, вероятно это было обидно. Локи все же чуть рассмеялся, не сдержавшись, и тут же об этом пожалел. Разрывающая боль скрутила живот, и он начал беспомощно кашлять, острый металлический вкус крови осел на языке. В комнату немедленно вошла Амодин со спешащим за ней Тором.   
– Воды, – прохрипел Локи между сотрясающими приступами кашля.  
Женщина подала ему стакан и встала рядом, водя рукой над его грудью и хмурясь.   
– Одна из ран в вашем легком снова открылась, – сказала она. – Если мы ее не залечим, вы вскоре захлебнетесь собственной кровью.  
Локи сделал маленький глоток, даря себе возможность говорить.  
– Не лечить, – просипел, когда спазм прошел.   
– Локи! – с опавшим лицом Тор склонился над ним, с силой стискивая кулаки. Ну конечно. Ему, наверное, хотелось схватить своего сломанного, сумасшедшего брата и трясти, пока в нем не проснется здравый смысл. – Это… Не делай этого! Ты же знаешь, Отец с радостью освободил бы тебя, если бы ты только…  
– Пал на колени? – перебил Локи. – Обещал никогда больше так не делать? Поклялся вести себя хорошо? – и вместо смеха, задыхаясь, хватанул ртом воздух. – Я не настолько хороший лжец, – а затем перевел взгляд на Амодин: – Как долго?  
– До вашей смерти? Пару часов, – отозвалась женщина. – Но я должна предупредить, принц Локи, вы слабеете очень быстро. Если мы немедленно приступим к лечению, еще есть шанс. Но уже через четверть часа, мы больше не сможем вам помочь. Даже, если вы вновь захотите жить.  
Тор стиснул пальцами простыни, склонился ниже.  
– Локи, – позвал он треснувшим голосом. – Позволь им тебя подлечить. Ты скажи только слово… Скажи «да»… Я поговорю с Отцом, я… я…  
И Локи плюнул кровью ему в лицо.  
– У тебя есть всё! – зашипел он, когда Тор отшатнулся. – Весь Асгард, вся Земля, и все, что ты только пожелаешь. Всеобщая любовь и поклонение. И ты теперь пожалел мне даже моей смерти? Нет! – и вновь повернулся к Амодин: – Я понял, Целительница Амодин, – формально обратился он к ней и даже смог слегка склонить голову – пример решимости и обходительности перед лицом покидающих сил, а также полная противоположность вспышке гнева Тора. – Благодарю вас за уважение к моей воле.  
Женщина кивнула, недовольная, но полностью покорная его желанию. Теперь, Локи был уверен, она даже Одину не позволит требовать его излечения.   
– Вы позволите хотя бы облегчить вам боль? – спросила она наконец.  
Локи задумался, но иметь ясную голову было важнее.  
– Не сейчас, – отказался он. – Возможно, ближе к концу.  
Амодин жестом подозвала одну из своих спутниц, довольно юную для ее белого одеяния, ту, что ранее пыталась к нему подойти.   
– Леди Сигюн останется на случай, если вы все же измените свое решение.  
А затем повернулась к одному из служек, который неуверенно болтался у двери:  
– Отнеси весть Всеотцу и Всематери. Если они желают попрощаться, им следует прибыть как можно скорее.   
Кивнув, молодой парень тут же исчез, и леди Амодин вышла следом.  
Отшатнувшийся, словно от удара, Тор выглядел теперь таким ошарашенным, таким сбитым с толку, будто никак не мог уложить в своей голове реальность происходящего, на которую он совершенно не мог повлиять и как-то исправить. Локи видел, как он оглядел его оковы, словно решил разорвать их (вероятно, чтобы Локи мог сбежать на свободу), Тор даже шагнул к нему. И у Локи не совсем получилось презрительно фыркнуть, но звук все же вышел достаточно ясным, чтобы выразить свое отношение: не нужно было быть лекарем, чтобы понимать, что не кандалы теперь приковывают его к постели.  
Локи оглянулся на Сигюн:  
– Кровать возможно подвинуть к окну?  
– Да, – девушка кивнула и посмотрела на Тора. – Мне нужно попросить вас отойти, ваше высочество.   
Вскинув руки, она пробормотала быстрое заклинание, чтобы приподнять и передвинуть кровать. Сама. Несложная магия, но и не часть лекарского мастерства. Значит, волшебница, не просто лекарка. «Дочь лорда Харвада?» – прикинул Локи и запомнил догадку на будущее, если когда-нибудь еще представится шанс ею воспользоваться. Девушка раздвинула занавеси и подняла его ложе так, чтобы при желании можно было увидеть город и поля внизу.  
Локи выразил кивком свою благодарность, и девушка, поколебавшись, все же осмелилась к нему обратиться:  
– Ваше высочество, еще не поздно…   
– А ты бы смогла развернуться и войти обратно в клетку, если бы довелось увидеть перед собой открытое небо? – отозвался Локи. – Если бы знала, что больше никогда тебе не позволят даже мельком прикоснуться к свободе?  
И девушка едва заметно качнула головой.  
– Скажите мне, когда пожелаете облегчить свою боль, – тихо произнесла она и отступила, присев в уголке.  
Локи прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением подставляя лицо дуновению ветра: оказывается, он уже привык к гуляющему по его башне воздуху. Тор медленно приблизился и присел на краешек кровати. Он как-то странно дышал. Будто больно было ему, а не Локи. Прислушиваться к нему немножко помогало.   
– Локи, – позвал Тор спустя пару мгновений. – Ты действительно покинешь поле битвы вот так? Это же поражение, не победа… Это не побег, а бегство.  
Локи открыл глаза. Лицо Тора было мокрым от слез, и выглядел он больным от горя.  
– Значит, тебе следует радоваться, – сказал ему Локи, – как победившему меня.  
Тор вздрогнул.   
– Я никогда не желал быть твоим врагом, – сломано прошептал он.  
– И тем не менее надел на меня намордник, заковал в цепи и бросил гнить в клетке, – выплюнул Локи. – Хорошо повеселился в Мидгарде, братец? Пока я морил себя голодом, чтобы избежать пытки, на которую ты меня обрек. Наслаждался обществом своей смертной возлюбленной, я полагаю? Она была рада тому, что ты смог ее защитить? А клетку мою ты своим друзьям расписал? Заверил их, что она сможет надежно меня удержать, что у меня нет ни единой надежды на свободу?  
Тор издал странный звук, будто ему в нутро воткнули раскаленный клинок, и уронил голову в ладони. Локи улыбнулся.  
– Локи! – раздался от двери глас Одина. – Хватит. Тор не испытывал никакого довольства от твоего заключения. Как и я. Ты отлично знаешь условия: тебе всего лишь нужно было попросить и мы не пожалели бы ничего, чтобы облегчить твое положение.   
– Кроме свободы.  
Один помотал головой и оглянулся на Сигюн, которая вежливо встала при его появлении.   
– Целительница, ты немедленно займешься принцем. Он нездоров. Я не позволю его изничтожить его же собственному безумию.  
– Всеотец, – откликнулась девушка, – я готова облегчить его боль по его малейшему зову. Но я не стану лечить насильно. Леди Амодин…  
– Леди Амодин была освобождена от своего долга, – отрезал Один. – Ты сделаешь, как я приказываю.  
На мгновение Локи запаниковал: желанная дверь закрывалась у него на глазах, всего лишь на расстоянии жадно вытянутой дрожащей руки… Но затем леди Сигюн сглотнула, расправила плечи и твердо сказала:  
– Всеотец, я не стану этого делать.  
Один шокированно воззрился на нее.  
– Отец, – Тор немедленно вскочил на ноги. – Я пойду к другим лекарям, кто-нибудь…  
– Иди! – громыхнул тот.  
Локи приказал себе потерпеть, приказал дождаться, пока Тор отойдет от кровати, когда будет уже у самой двери. А затем сжал осколок, и в отчаянии резко провел им себе по предплечью, вскрывая вены.  
Кровь хлынула наружу, окрашивая все темно-красным, и Локи, задыхаясь, откинулся на подушки, чувствуя, как накрывает волной слабости. Хотя Тор мгновение спустя выдернул осколок из его пальцев и вцепился в руку, пытаясь сжать края раны.   
– Вылечи это! Хотя бы это! Вылечи! – закричал Тор Сигюн. – Останови кровь…  
Девушка закусила губу, колеблясь, но так и не сдвинулась с места.  
– _Sethtaz_ , – вдруг выдохнул Один, и слово будто жаром пронеслось в воздухе. Оно опалило Локи уши, но он все равно с жадностью за него ухватился, сразу поняв, что это было. Одно из величайших слов силы. Никакими хитростями ранее не удавалось вырвать из Одина хотя бы одно. Слово закрытия, слово запирания. Рана у Локи на руке захлопнулась словно шкатулка.  
Но простыни уже насквозь пропитались кровью, и на полу собрались красные лужицы, в которые с края кровати до сих пор срывались капли. Локи чувствовал, как слабость захлестывает его, словно водой, а краем зрения видел, как начинают наступать тени. Но руки Тора обхватывали его, голос Тора повторял его имя. И Локи подумал, что хотя бы сейчас он может позволить себе насладиться силой и теплом, и разрешил голове опуститься Тору на грудь.  
А затем тьма вдруг отступила, и в комнату ворвалось благоухание: аромат яблок. Не просто фруктов, а запах земли, в которой дерево пустило свои корни, запах едва распустившихся веток в первый весенний день, запах тяжелых соцветий, украсивших крону, запах примятых сочных листьев. И еще сладость последнего урожая.  
Фригга, держа в руке сверкающий золотой фрукт, осторожно опустилась на кровать напротив Тора и маленьким серебряным ножом отрезала совсем немного, тончайший кусочек. А затем поднесла его к губам Локи, поцеловала в лоб и тихо попросила:  
– Съешь, сын мой.  
Это была жизнь. Это было лето. Это был хлеб, от которого он отказывался, триста краюх в одной вместе с теплотой очага, в котором их испекли. И Локи вдруг понял, внезапно и ясно, чувствуя, как истончается вокруг него реальность, что Фригга прикасалась к каждой из них. Что прежде, чем положить их на поднос и отправить в его тюрьму, она благословила каждый кусок. Каждое утро этого долгого, несчастного, одинокого года. Локи сделал резкий отчаянный вдох: не было больше рядом жадных сорок, чтобы спасти его. И он не думал, что у него остались силы отказаться. Если она положит этот кусочек в его рот... Он проглотит.  
– Мама, – безнадежно прошептал он. – Пожалуйста.  
И Фригга замерла. На пару долгих мгновений. А затем очень медленно опустила руку.  
– Мама! – вскричал Тор.  
– Ты не единственный мой сын, – откликнулась она, склонила голову.  
Один стоял возле кровати с озадаченным выражением на лице: чем-то средним между яростью и ужасом. А потом начал кричать.  
– Локи! – и столько в этом крике было неприкрытой агонии, что Локи в тот же миг почти сломался. Почти дотянулся до яблока, почти взмолился о прощении, об исцелении, о возвращении своих цепей, если бы Один только… если бы Один…  
Но Один не станет. Ни в прошлом и никогда в будущем. Это всего лишь очередная ложь. Хотя бы смерть будет правдива. Локи с трудом перевел взгляд в окно: вдалеке, в сторону цитадели, летела маленькая темная птичка. Это могла быть даже сорока, и Локи сосредоточился на ней, пока боль все плотнее его обступала.  
Каждый вдох давался теперь с трудом, и воздуха не хватало. В груди под ребрами поселилась тяжесть, Локи закашлялся и вновь почувствовал привкус крови во рту. В комнате повисла мертвая тишина. Ну что же, видимо, из башни был все-таки лишь один выход. В конце концов, это будет смерть. Он бы позвал Сигюн, но Локи уже истратил последние слова на просьбу о свободе, а не ради облегчения боли. И он не жалел.  
Черная птичка все приближалась, и Локи разглядел отблеск белого в ее оперении: это действительно была сорока. Возможно, это даже была его сорока, прилетела, чтобы проводить его. Захотелось спросить остальных, видят ли и они ее.  
– Отец! – в отчаянии закричал Тор. – Отец, пожалуйста!  
Один сделал долгий, тяжелый вдох… И произнес:  
– Ты свободен, Локи. И Асгард никогда более не пленит тебя. Да будет так.  
Оковы вспыхнули и с щелчком опали с его рук на пол. Фригга немедленно прижала к его рту кусочек яблока. Капля сока упала на язык, и с вновь обретенной силой Локи смог сжать на нем зубы. Первая пластинка исчезла, за ней кусочек побольше. И вот он уже садился, дрожа всем телом, обхватывая яблоко обеими руками, жадно в него вгрызаясь. Вкус невообразимой сладости взорвался на языке. Ему уже давали такое яблоко, когда он вошел в период зрелости. Как и любому ребенку из знатной семьи, чтобы зафиксировать возраст. Локи навечно запомнил его вкус. Но тогда он был совершенно другим. Сейчас же плод на вкус как победа, хотелось сказать ему Тору. И даже еще лучше: оно отдавало ароматом свободы. Но Локи ни на миг не мог оторваться, чтобы озвучит эти мысли.  
Когда Тор умолял Одина, то вскочил с кровати, и стоял над Локи, глядя, как он ест, а когда Локи сам взял яблоко, наконец с трудом отошел и сполз по стене, вжав в лоб ладонь. Вероятно сожалел обо всех тех гарантиях, что дал своим друзьям, активно жуя, предположил Локи без капли раскаяния. Уж должен был знать, что Локи всегда найдет выход.  
Локи не считал себя виноватым ни на миг, но все же мог позволить себе немного великодушия: в конце концов, он победил. Локи внезапно вспомнил один из миров, в который попал в долгом блуждании на пути изгнания: Ригахеим, назвал он его, поскольку в нем не было разумных существ, что могли бы сами дать ему имя. Он стоял тогда на утесе, рассматривая собравшихся внизу огромных животных с клыками и когтями, немного похожих на помесь мастодонтов с саблезубыми тиграми, они, быстрые и злобные, заваливали еще более крупного зверя. И Локи невольно подумал: «Тору бы понравилось на них охотиться».  
Тогда это отозвалось вспышкой агонии: напоминание об окончательном поражении и изгнании. Но сейчас, возможно… Он и возьмет его туда. Им даже Биврёст не понадобится; Локи мог бы сам осторожно протащить их двоих между мирами, привести Тора на тот самый утес, показать ему стаю; вместе они могли бы встать на их след и загнать свою добычу. А после они бы лежали на траве и, глядя в небо, он бы рассказывал Тору истории о чужих звездах.  
Он от всей души наслаждался даже тем, что все-таки может составить план, представить это путешествие. Но Локи продолжал есть: позже будет время поделиться этим с Тором.   
И тут вдруг раздалось беспорядочное биение крыльев, и сорока шаткой стрелой впорхнула в его окно и опустилась на покрывало. Локи, даже сквозь дикий голод, оторвался от яблока и уставился на нее: потому что это была его сорока! Каким-то непостижимым образом это действительно оказалась именно она.  
Но сейчас был неподходящий момент, чтобы разразиться слезами, и потому Локи лишь фыркнул:  
– Понятно. Вот теперь ты решила появиться?  
Сорока дернула хвостом: все это летание было вовсе не таким легким, как она хотела показать, и почему вообще он ее бросил одну? Только потому, что она на минутку оторопела? Птичка склонила голову и оглядела яблоко. Пахнет приятно.   
– Да, и оно мое, – возмутился Локи. Сорока вспорхнула ему на плечо и уставилась на фрукт, пока Локи откусывал очередной огромный кусок. Уж чуточку он мог бы поделиться.   
Локи ее проигнорировал, в очередной раз надкусывая яблоко, и обгрыз его до сердцевинки. Он чувствовал себя сильнее с каждым мгновением. Раны уже затянулись, начали оживать изможденные члены, впалая грудь вновь налилась мощью. И он чувствовал себя уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы неистово захотеть в купальни. Ведь он на половину был покрыт свернувшейся кровью. Локи немного сбавил ритм, осторожно обкусывая яблоко возле семечек, чтобы оно подольше не заканчивалось.  
Один со странным выражением на лице смотрел на сороку.   
– Откуда ты явилась, малышка? – обратилась к птичке Фригга, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить ее по спинке. Но та, уклоняясь, быстро перепорхнула Локи на другое плечо, хотя звери и птицы всегда больше всех любили Всемать.   
«Не вижу, с чего бы мне быть как все», – чирикнула сорока, и когда Локи озадаченно взглянул на нее, с быстротой молнии выхватила из его пальцев остаток яблока – оно и так уже почти на двое разламывалось – и вылетела в окно со своим призом в клювике, триумфально распушив хвост.   
– Ах ты негодная маленькая воровка! – Локи завопил ей вслед и расхохотался. Долго и счастливо.

Конец.


End file.
